


心房震颤

by hetang_dopamine9595



Category: SEVENTEEN - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:00:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24689530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hetang_dopamine9595/pseuds/hetang_dopamine9595
Relationships: 哲汉, 澈汉 - Relationship
Kudos: 3





	心房震颤

-半现实向-有私设-哲汉-可能会有一些队友出现-OOC

*時间缐錯乱注意*HE

/

00.

尹净汉的心脏好像不属於他。

01.

他刚进来公司成为练习生的时候，没有勇气直视过崔胜哲一次。尹净汉本着用高强度练习补足自己空白的念头避开其他人的视线，却还是在崔胜哲面前犯了几次错。

他并不会去怪罪这样的崔胜哲，他不敢保证没有这样的严格之下他能不能顺利出道——虽然自己的体力不足真的是件非常讨人厌的事情，狭小的宿舍里各自都小心翼翼的不碰触谁的伤口。

同年的亲故渐渐熟稔但标准依旧，拍摄结束後他总是悄悄避开崔胜哲留在公司再多加强练习。他认为自己没有理由怪罪他对自己的高标准，逐渐跟上脚步的他也看见了队长对他摊明了的友善。

他只是个性急躁了点，尹净汉这样安慰自己想，看他刚刚又回头笑了不是吗？

在队长严格的审视下渐渐火了起来，但他仍旧保持着初心，在空无一人的练习室里面独自面对镜子修正跳舞的动作。尹净汉太明白自己的不足。光有好看这件事是无法崭露头角的，维持成功一向都是最困难的事情。他是组合里的哥哥，除了要照顾好自己，他还得分神去聆听弟弟们的担忧。

那时候他才终於是想通为什麽崔胜哲那时总是一个人默默的在晚上找到经纪人聊天，出道後又老是赖在公司和高层沟通。

公司的社长总是秉持着何不食肉糜的想法把责任全数归因於崔胜哲身上，他没有能够开口的对象。

我心脏好痛，尹净汉想，崔胜哲在哪？

02.

尹净汉想过无数次，可能他的心脏是属於崔胜哲的。

他抬起头在签售会上搜寻他，用眼神传达讯息，我有点心脏不舒服。

但很奇怪的是，只要对方足够靠近自己他的症状就会缓解许多，崔胜哲握住他的手心捏了捏，笑眼弯弯的说，舒服一点了吗？

崔胜哲的脉搏也太快了，尹净汉想，他点了点头之後任由那人又捏了几下手指才松开。

「刚刚心跳有点太快了。」他凑近他的耳边说，「没事的，要是真的不舒服，跟我说好吗？」

他还记得那次痛得连话都说不出，第一个想到要打电话联络的对象就是崔胜哲。

尹净汉坐在练习室里不顾规定拿出手机拨通了号码，才响铃一下就听见那人紧张并且压低声量问他还好吗的声音，他蜷缩着身体咬紧牙关无法开口，电话的声音很快的就离他的意识远去，就在绞痛终於结束而尹净汉脱力倒至地上的时候门被推了开来。

「净汉！」

这次是净汉，终於不是尹净汉了，他昏迷前想。

03.

崔胜哲很奇怪，从那次之後。

就像是现在，他明明看起来比自己的身体状况还糟糕，不知从何压着症状没和其他人开口。

不要以为我没看见你枕头底下藏了甚麽，尹净汉在宿舍里有意的放低音量对他说，但对方只是回头毫无灵魂的看了他一眼。

净汉啊，他说着话少有的撇开视线，你要好好的，知道吧？

尹净汉保留着内心对这句话无限的延伸和想像，又小心的钻回自己的被窝里。

随着活动的时间和满溢的行程，不明原因的失眠和心律不整影响着他每日的状态，但尹净汉避人耳目的总是在空荡的楼梯间服用药物。会被崔胜哲发现他扪心自问後不知道该是坦然或是畏惧，但他并不认为自己有能力能够瞒着他太长的时间。

他们的队长闭起眼睛又张开，伸手接过他手中的药罐子仔细的察看，最後只说了一句。

「这药的副作用太大了，换一个。」

语毕，从自己胸前的口袋拿出塑料袋递出自己的药放进尹净汉手里。

「带着。」

签售会终於结束，回到宿舍後尹净汉少有的找到了崔胜哲并且支开弟弟们低声开口问。

「最近，还好吗？」

大男孩的眼神里满是疲惫，但对方洗漱完就赖在自己的床位上拉高棉被遮住脸，好半晌声音才闷闷的传出来。

「我没事。你呢？」

尹净汉的心脏不合时宜的又乱了节律，他咬着牙小心不发出声音的摀住心口冷汗直冒，他伸出手握紧了崔胜哲棉被外的掌心。

他好像看见有无数个人对着他大吼崔胜哲的名字，一边无情的辱骂和嘲笑，又看见无数个崔胜哲逼近崩溃的夜晚一个人坐在楼顶中央。

他又看见了无数个侧脸看着自己的崔胜哲，眼里满满的担忧用笑意掩去。

他落入了一个温暖的怀抱。

「没事了，不哭了净汉，没事了。」

他心脏的主人小心翼翼的给予温暖，但尹净汉发现，一直以来崔胜哲顶着队长的名号在付出和承受，却没有人能够真正理解他的呐喊。

「崔胜哲。」尹净汉伸手捧住他的双颊，认真的和他四目相对。

「你真的好吗？」

04.

崔胜哲从来没有向他们抱怨过公司给予他的压力和期望。

那天尹净汉小心翼翼的避开弟弟们好奇的目光洗漱完挤上他的单人床，贪心的汲取那人怀抱里的温暖和规律的心跳，他的队长避重就轻的和他讲着故事，第三人称的口吻却是第一人称的痛苦。

「我没关系的，净汉呀。」崔胜哲的掌心放上他的头顶，「听完睡起来就忘了吧。」

尹净汉良久没有回应，就在崔胜哲以为他已经熟睡的时候他悄悄伸手揽住那人的肩。

「你那天，不是看见了吗？」

「嗯。」他低声自嘲地笑了下，「但我给你的已经是几个月前的了。」

尹净汉伸手往那人的枕头下翻了翻，空无一物。

「净汉呀。」崔胜哲垂下视线，「我不知何时，可能要告别了。」

所以我想要看见你好好的，你平安健康。

尹净汉侧着脸把耳朵贴上那人的心口，没多久後崔胜哲感觉温热的液体沾上他的睡衣，怀里的人浅浅的紊乱显示着他无法克制的情绪。

「不是说好了要十三个人一起吗。」他抬起眼睛看着他的队长，「呀，崔胜哲你听好。」

「我们缺一不可。」

他感觉心脏又隐隐地作痛起来，但他咬着牙继续未完的话。

「我也是。」

我无法离你太远，尹净汉想，又往对方怀里钻了点。

「还好吗？」他模模糊糊的睁开了双眼，看见他呼救的对象坐直了身子看着自己，掌心很烫。

尹净汉第一次有大哭的冲动，不受控制的伸出手想要少年的拥抱和温度。

「没事了净汉，没事的。」他的队长低着声音说，「我在呢，没事的。」

05.

「崔胜哲，你心跳也太快了吧。」在後台他自然的坐到对方旁边，挑眉低声地说。

他的队长露出那个属於他的笑容，又来了，尹净汉挫败的想，他似乎知道了心脏的主人是谁了。

「净汉呀最近身体还好吗？」经纪人哥哥拿着便当过来的时候顺口问，其他弟弟们好奇的转过头来看着他。

「嗯，没再发作过了。」

旁边那位心脏的主人可怜兮兮的张着眼睛想要他的喂食，换来尹净汉的一个无视和叹气。

「你这样真的会让我有错觉的尹净汉。」那天崔胜哲小心的叹了口气，「可以的话，不要给我无谓的希望好吗？」

他放软了姿态掩去不安，最後却败在那个拥有他心脏的人身上。

「可能不是错觉。」尹净汉伸手盖上他的双眼，低声在他的耳边说，「你知道我很糟糕的吧。」

他夺去了那人的吻，以极度恶劣的手法。

「你所希望的，都是真的。」

我想拥有的已经不是只有你的心脏，而是完整的你。

我等着你发现已经很久了，崔胜哲。

End.

/

白色情人節快乐，愿你們13人都安好。

因為是近期才正式入了坑，怕是还有不夠好的地方，如果觉得有过度ooc或需要改进的都直说無妨，我会再努力的。

如果喜欢的话也可以留言聊聊天🌹


End file.
